parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Looney Tunes Show (LegalizeAnythingMuppets Style)
LegalizeAnythingMuppets's TV-spoof of the 2011-2014 Warner Bros. animated series, The Looney Tunes Show. Cast Main characters *Bugs Bunny - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Daffy Duck - Bert (Sesame Street) *Porky Pig - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Lola Bunny - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Speedy Gonzales - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Yosemite Sam - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Tina Russo - Zoe (Sesame Street) Recurring characters *Mac and Tosh - Chip and Dale (Disney) *Tasmanian Devil - Frazzle (Sesame Street) *Pete Puma - Goofy (Disney) *Marvin the Martian - Count Von Count (Sesame Street) *Witch Lezah - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Gossamer - Junior Gorg (Fraggle Rock) *Granny - Adult Wendy Darling (Return to Never Land) *Sylvester - Donald Duck (Disney) *Tweety - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Foghorn Leghorn - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Pepe Le Pew - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Elmer Fudd - Maui (Moana) *Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner - Tom and Jerry Other characters *Dr. Weisberg - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Walter Bunny - Link Hogthrob (The Muppets) *Patricia Bunny - Musa (Winx Club) *Carol - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Henery Hawk - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Cecil Turtle - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Frank Russo - Guy Smiley (Sesame Street) *Slowpoke Rodriguez - Herry Monster (Sesame Street) *Hugo the Abominable Snowman - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Blacque Jacque Shellacque - Nuka (The Lion King) *The Three Bears - Kevin, Nazz and Rolf (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Beaky Buzzard - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) *Petunia Pig - Moana *Rodney Rabbit - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) Episodes Season 1 #Best Friends #Members Only #Jailmuppet and Jailfrog #Fish and Visitors #Gorg Talent #Reunion #Casa de Calma #Devil Dog #The Big Bird Story #Eligible Bachelors #Peel of Fortune #Double Date #To Bowl or Not to Bowl #Newspaper Thief #Kermit and Bert Get a Job #That's My Baby #Sunday Night Slice #DMV #Off Duty Cop #Working Muppet #French Fries #Beauty School #The Float #The Shelf #The Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder #Point, Laser Point Season 2 #Bobcats on Three! #You've Got Hate Mail #Itsy Bitsy Chipmunk #Rebel Without a Collar #Semper Lie #Father Figures #Customer Service #The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint #It's a Handbag #A Christmas Carol #We're in Big Truffle #Dear John #Bert Muppet, Esquire #Spread Those Wings and Fly #The Black Widow #Mrs. Erniefroggy's #Gribbler's Quest #The Grand Old Muppet of York #Ridiculous Journey #The Mouse Game #Year of the Muppet #Junior Gorg is Awesomer #Here Comes the Muppet #Mr. Wiener #Best Friends Redux #Super Frog Merrie Melodies Season 1 #Grilled Cheese by Maui #I'm a Count by Count Von Count #Blow My Stack by Dr. Eggman #Cookie Monster by Cookie Monster and Big Bird featuring Rowlf the Dog #Cock of the Walk by Big Bird #Queso Bandito by Gobo Fraggle #We Are in Love by Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy #Be Polite by Chip and Dale featuring Count Von Count #Yellow Pokemon sung by Holland Greco featuring Pikachu and Donald Duck #Frazzle Meltdown featuring Frazzle #Quagmire Funk by Glenn Quagmire #Bert Muppet the Wizard featuring Bert #Pizzarriba by Gobo Fraggle #Presidents' Day by Miss Piggy #Giant Robot Love by Bert featuring Ernie #You Like / I Like by Chip and Dale #Chintzy by Bert featuring Ernie #Table for One by Gobo Fraggle Season 2 #Laser Beam by Count Von Count #Eyebrow (Moostache) by Dr. Eggman's Eyebrow #Drifting Apart by Chip and Dale #Stick to My Plans by Dr. Eggman #I Love to Sing-A by Junior Gorg #Parade Float featuring Bert #Bert's Legacy by Bert featuring Kermit the Frog #Wonderful Kermit by Link Hogthrob #Green-Frog Drifter sung by Damon Jones featuring Kermit the Frog and Bert Audio-only Merrie Melodies #Sit Down by Goofy #Season of the Mouse by Mickey Mouse Jerry Mouse and Tom Cat (Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote) Shorts #Bubble Trouble #A Zipline in the Sand #Fee Fi Fo Dumb #Sail Fail #Unsafe at Any Speed #Silent But Deadly #Winter Blunderland #Heavy Metal #Tom Sisyphus #Vicious Cycles #Gone in 60 Parsecs #Heartbreak Bridge #Camo-Cat #Go Fly a Cat #Remote Out of Control #Butte Tom Fall #Another Bat Idea #Goner with the Wind #Shut Your Trap Direct-to-video film *The Looney Tunes Show (LegalizeAnythingMuppets Style): Muppets Run Gallery Main characters Kermit the Frog in Muppets Most Wanted.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Bugs Bunny Bert-2011.jpg|Bert as Daffy Duck Erniemid70's.jpg|Ernie as Porky Pig Miss-piggy-1.jpg|Miss Piggy as Lola Bunny Gobo sees.jpg|Gobo Fraggle as Speedy Gonzales Dr. Eggman 3.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Yosemite Sam Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg|Zoe as Tina Russo Duck Recurring characters Chip and dale duo.jpg|Chip and Dale as Mac and Tosh Frazzle Sesame Street.jpg|Frazzle as Taz Goofy G.png|Goofy as Pete Puma Count.jpg|Count Von Count as Marvin the Martian Madame Medusa.jpg|Madame Medusa as Witch Lezah Junior-gorg-768169.jpg|Junior Gorg as Gossamer Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-501.jpg|Adult Wendy Darling as Granny Donald NewMickeySeries.jpg|Donald Duck as Sylvester Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Tweety Followthatbirdie84.jpg|Big Bird as Foghorn Leghorn Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire as Pepe Le Pew Profile - Maui.jpg|Maui as Elmer Fudd Tom kissing Jerry.jpg|Tom and Jerry as Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner Other characters Doc1.png|Doc as Dr. Weisberg Link-small.jpg|Link Hogthrob as Walter Bunny Musa_E118-2.png|Musa as Patricia Bunny Alicepretty2.gif|Alice as Carol 2014Cookie.png|Cookie Monster as Henery Hawk 96.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Cecil Turtle GuySmiley.png|Guy Smiley as Frank Russo Herry1970's.jpg|Herry Monster as Slowpoke Rodriguez Williegiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Hugo the Abominable Snowman Nuka_(The_Lion_King_II).jpg|Nuka as Blacque Jacque Shellacque Spa Photo.png|Kevin, Nazz and Rolf as The Three Bears Tumblr n7nnb1UNGP1qhcrb0o3 1280.jpg|Uncle Waldo as Beaky Buzzard Moana in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Moana as Petunia Pig Fozzie Bear 3.png|Fozzie Bear as Rodney Rabbit Category:LegalizeAnythingMuppets Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:The Looney Tunes Show Movie-Spoof